


What’s Left Unsaid

by Lexa_Foxly



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: F/M, I hate myself, why would I write this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27050986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexa_Foxly/pseuds/Lexa_Foxly
Summary: He promised himself he’d tell her. She deserved to know how much he loved her- but the right time still hadn’t been enough to kill his fear. He’d tried a hundred times but somehow- somehow he ended up here.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	What’s Left Unsaid

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy- I do apologize- I’m evil but I have no self control. Especially with how they ended the last season. Which brings me here f*ck you script writers- the books where SOOOO much better.

Bellamy Blake was 100% in love with his best friend- scratch that, 1,000% in love with his best friend. 

Clarke Griffin had taken his heart on day one, with her determined attitude and heart of gold- she was everything he needed and more. He’d left the ark to protect Octavia, his baby sister. He’d fought for his freedom afterwards because Clarke had inspired him. 

He hadn’t realized the extent of his feelings right away, not until she sung too Atom as she’d mercy killed him, comforting the poor kid in his final moments with tears in her eyes and fear in her heart. That was when he’d looked at her and started to come to grips with how much she meant to him. 

Everything he did after was for her and his sister, for the rest of the one hundred and eventually for the rest of the ark. Clarke Griffin made him want to be a better person, she made him proud of himself and that was a difficult feet. 

Everything she went through, the pain and fear- the happiness- the sadness and the tears...he wanted to share all of it with her so. When she’d mercy killed Finn, he’d held her that night and let her cry. When Lexa had betrayed them, betrayed her- he’d been there too. And again when Lexa had died. When she’d pulled the lever on mount Weather and he’d made the choice to bare that horrible outcome with her, he’d done it to spare her as much as he could.

When he’d lost her, over and over again. He never gave up hope on finding her, his heart depended on her survival. Then back on the ark, when they’d been forced to close that door and leave her behind- his soul had shattered. Still, a hope had settled that maybe...just maybe she’d survived.

He turned into Echo’s arms for support. A mistake, bringing her into his complicated feelings for Clarke and feigning emotion he hadn’t felt- not fully. Only to get back to earth years later and see her standing there- it had hurt, realizing he’d left her alone for so long- realizing he almost didn’t tell her how he felt. He promised he would then, he would tell her- but some fears where harder to face and rejection for him, it was a big one.

Everything that happened after left him uneasy- this new planet had left him shocked and confused. For one half of it, he’d been an angry murderous monster and he’d almost drowned Murphy, one of his- to his own surprise- closest friends. 

Maybe the unease was more do to the fact that he still hadn’t told her- he was still with Echo for fear of hurting her. Maybe it was everything that he was leaving unsaid. 

“Clarke, I’m in love with you-“  
“Echo, I’m sorry-“

And as more time passed, that feeling of unease just grew. His doubts and worries growing louder and more clouded together.

“I’m in love with you- I’m sorry- somethings off- I don’t like it here- I want to protect you- I want to protect Madi and the rest of OUR people- I want to tell you how the sun doesn’t rise without you- how the moon only shines when you smile and how the stars gleam in your eyes-“ 

He kept telling himself that not telling her how he felt was because the timing was wrong. But deep down, deep down he was clinging to the friendship he’d built with her. Terrified of ruining everything.

Dying should have been the cut off, he should have told her as soon as he’d gone down. A knife in his chest from an unknown assailant. 

She’d screamed, rage and horror mixing in the horrible sound. She’d screamed and murdered the spy in seconds, dropping to her knees and trying to stop the bleeding.

He’d known instantly, there was no stopping it. It was the end. 

“Clarke-“ his voice had been strained and quiet “Clarke look at me-“

“I need-“ she’d sobbed “I need something to bandage it- I’m gonna pull he knife out....it’s too close to your heart, one wrong move-“

“It’s over-“ he said softly, voice beginning to shake, the good news was that he’d gone numb. If didn’t hurt anymore.

“Don’t say that-“ she demanded “just- just let me think- I can- I can fix it-“

He felt his energy beginning to drain, talking becoming difficult. If he didn’t tell her now- she wouldn’t ever know. 

“Clarke I-“ he was dying but still hesitating. Still fearing what she might think of him. Fearing that she did feel the same and he was about to destroy her.

“Clarke I-“ he struggled to take her hand, struggled to take a breath. Struggled to say what he wanted too, in the end- in the end he’d left it unsaid.

“I’ll always be with you- always.” 

The blackness had taken hold moments later and when he’d registered what was going on he was standing over his own body, standing over Clarke as she struggled to preform CPR.

He should have told her.

But sometimes the things that are left unsaid- sometimes they’re said in different ways.


End file.
